uma_familia_da_pesadafandomcom-20200213-history
Peter Griffin
Peter Griffin Löwenbräu, Nascido Justin Peter Griffin 'Ele é um homem de ascendência irlandesa atualmente residindo em Quahog, Rhode Island com sua esposa Lois Griffin. Em "Uma familia da pesada", ele nasceu no México, onde sua mãe havia tentado, sem sucesso, abortá-lo. Peter concordou em abandonar uma revolta de seu pai-de-lei Carter Pewterschmidt servos em troca de ele usar suas conexões para fazer Peter um cidadão dos Estados Unidos. De acordo com "I Dream of Jesus",Peter participou Providence High School. Juntos, Peter e Lois têm três filhos, Chris, Meg, eo bebê Stewie. Depois de uma mistura-se a um banco de esperma, Peter também se tornou o pai biológico de Bertram. Além disso, ele e Lois tinha um filho chamado Peter GriffinJr., que morreu quando Peter Sacudio muito como revelado em "The Juice is loose". Por piedade, ele também adotou um cão falante intelectual chamado Brian, que antes viviam na rua como um vagabundo, um fato aceito em duas histórias de adoção de Brian.Em ''The Real Live Griffins ele foi interpretado por Tom Arnold. Idade de Peter entra em questão em "Bebê, you Knock Me Out".Peter deve virar 44, mas nenhuma idade é identificado no episódio.Em "The Tan aquática com Steve Zissou", Lois diz que ele é 43. Lois diz que ela é de 42, neste momento, que seria compatível com a diferença de idade foi declarado em "Deixe-nos ir ao Hop" e ignorar a sua ambos sendo 18 em " Conheça os Quagmire ". Lois-se mais tarde iria virar 43 em "Lois sai de seu Shell". Personalidade Passatempo favorito de Peter está assistindo TV, com seus programas favoritos que consistem em Star Trek, empresa de três ''e ''Charles in ''Charge. Ele também é um enorme BEIJO ventilador e seguiu-os durante os Beijo Stock espectáculos e até mesmo com uma cópia do ''beijo Salva de Santa para o Natal. Peter também é um fã ardorador de Barry Manilow, embora este é um fato que ele tem sido conhecida a negar em público. Peter também mencionou que ele gosta dos seguintes cereais matinais: Total de, Trix, e Boo Berry. Um teste de QI em "Petarded" confirma que o seu baixo intelecto coloca-lo em uma categoria abaixo mentalmente retardado. Ele corre para atender Quahog faculdade só para contar até três "em 3 Atos deDeus". Suas deficiências mentais resultaram em vários acidentes com outras pessoas; mais notavelmente a morte de seu padrasto Francis Griffin, e lesões em várias ocasiões a sua esposa Lois. Sua capacidade de concentração também é incrivelmente curto. Quando ele descobre que seu retardo mental no episódio, ele fecha os olhos durante a condução, desejando que "tudo estaria terminado" e batendo Tom Tucker com seu carro em vez disso. Dada a sua capacidade de concentração curta, bem como seu comportamento errático e frequentemente inadequada, é concebível que Peter sofre de atenção e hiperatividade, ou TDAH. Além disso, Peter é visto frequentemente se machucar na maior parte por sua própria culpa. Ao tentar impressionar Chris com sua visão de futuro, Peter afirma que ainda está em 1998 "Baby Got Preto". Peter também tem o hábito de provar sua masculinidade, não querendo Lois a se apaixonar por outro homem.Ele é incrivelmente inveja de outras atrações Lois tem em sua vida, uma atitude que tende a ficar fora de controle na maioria dos casos; em "Furado junto, Torn Apart", ele vai tão longe a ponto de socar seu reflexo no espelho depois de Lois comentários sobre ele ser bonito. Em "Brian Sings e balanços", diz Lois, "Lembre-se o que eu sempre digo, se eu voltar para casa no meio do dia e pegar você ter relações sexuais com alguém, eu vou matar vocês dois", embora quando ele pega ela na cama com Bill Clinton em "Bill e de Pedro BogusJourney", ele não leva ações hostis de qualquer natureza. No entanto, ele não parece se importar com o fato de que ela dormia com outros homens antes de se encontrarem, contanto que ela não fazê-lo novamente; ele é particularmente orgulhoso do fato de que uma vez ela dormiu com Gene Simmons do Kiss quando descobre isso em "Estrada para a Europa", mas proíbe qualquer actividade sexual entre os dois agora como visto em"Não Make Me Over". Peter parece achar que é frustrante que ele é "errado", enquanto Lois é "certo" sobre problemas o tempo todo, e, aparentemente, leva estas questões de forma competitiva, aguardando o dia em que ela desliza para cima. Este dia finalmente chega em "PTV" depois de ter resolvido um conflito com Lois sobre a censura na televisão que ela apareceu a certeza de ganhar. Em uma reviravolta irônica que obriga Lois a admitir a derrota, Peter comemora abrindo um compartimento secreto dentro do limite máximo contendo balões, serpentinas, confetes, e uma faixa com os dizeres "DIREITO DE PETER!"; Pedro, então, afirma que ele definir isso há 15 anos, o que sugere que esta tinha sido uma questão muito importante para ele por algum tempo.Curiosamente, em "Da Boom", depois de Lois admite que ele estava certo sobre o fim do mundo e que ela estava errada, Peter não faz qualquer referência ao compartimento, embora tivesse sido muito alarde sobre sua "vitória" para duas semanas seguidas. Entre os membros de sua família, ele tende a tratar Meg com o mínimo de respeito; em "A filha de Peter", por exemplo, ele relembra as várias partidas que disputou em sua tropeçar, incluindo ela, sacudindo o nariz com o dedo, e até mesmo atirando-lhe em um ponto. Além disso, ele enxuga uma dança em seu chapéu dizendo "Ei Meg ... orgulhoso de você". Ele é conhecido por envergonhá-la em momentos e com as coisas que mais a Meg significam; toda a família uma vez amontoados de ler seu diário e continuar depois de Meg pega-los. No entanto, alguns episódios da série mostram Peter desenvolvimento de um maior respeito e unidade entre ele e sua filha, como em "Road to Rupert", o já mencionado "filha de Peter" e "Meg tresanda!", Embora esses momentos tendem a não durar muito grandes. "I Dream of Jesus" revela que a sua música favorita é o Trashmen de "Surfin 'Bird", e ama a música a ponto de cantar repetidamente-lo, jogando o registro dele, e tentando convencer os outros de que "o pássaro é a palavra ". Em "talento desperdiçado", uma piada estreou quando alguém, geralmente Peter, será executado e cair e então segure sua canela exclamando o som "Ssss Ahhhh" uma vez ou várias vezes. Amigos Além de Brian, melhores amigos de Peter são Glenn Quagmire, Joe Swanson e Cleveland Brown. Eles gostam de sair em seu bar local, The Drunken Clam, beber e mastigar a gordura. Os quatro homens fazem muitas coisas juntos. Uma vez que os quatro amigos entraram e ganhou um concurso de fantasias em uma convenção 80s TV, vestir-se como o A-Team. Em outra ocasião, seu barco de pesca naufragou, e eles ficaram presos juntos em uma ilha deserta. Ele fez amizade com ex-namorada de BrianJillian, que provém de sua inteligência abaixo da média; ela ainda lhe pediu para dar um discurso no seu casamento. Ernie A Galinha gigante Em uma piada, storylines são interrompidos por brigas inesperadas entre Peter e uma galinha gigante. Estas batalhas apresentam longas cadeias de sequências de ação de estilo de filme, com explosões, perseguições em alta velocidade, e danos excessivos garantia para ambos de propriedade e inocentes transeuntes, terminando com Peter o vencedor deixando a galinha gigante para morrer, apenas por um movimento repentino para mostrar que o frango ainda está vivo. Em "Da Boom", a disputa começa por um incidente trivial onde a galinha dá um cupom Peter expirados no supermercado. A luta recomeça em "ambição cega". Em "Sem Chris Left Behind" o frango é identificado como "Ernie", e ele tem uma esposa chamada Nicole, também uma galinha gigante. Peter é convidado a jantar com eles depois que eles percebem que sua luta é inútil, mas, em seguida, eles discutem sobre quem vai pagar a conta, e que a luta começa tudo de novo. Ernie faz uma breve, a aparência não-combates em "Conheça osQuagmire", em que Peter involuntariamente assalta a galinha gigante em uma dança dos anos 80, com efeitos retroactivos fornecendo Ernie com um rancor contra Peter. Ernie o frango aparece no Star Wars paródia episódios Something, Something, Something, Dark Side e ''é uma ''armadilha!, Como o infame caçador de recompensas Boba Fett. Ernie também foi mencionado no "New in Town rim". Quando Pedro foi hospitalizado devido a insuficiência renal, Brian se ofereceu para dar Peter seu rim. Em resposta ao choque da família, Dr. Hartman afirmou que este transplante não foi a única coisa louca que teve lugar na pesquisa médica, e disse que uma vez tentou clonar uma galinha. Isto resultou no frango original para crescer de tamanho humano, violento e extremamente hostil. Saúde ☀ Apesar de ser obeso, um bebedor pesado, e propenso a acidentes, Peter parece estar em boa saúde.Periodicamente, na forma típica dos desenhos animados, Pedro é mostrado recuperar rapidamente de lesões graves, como a perda de todos os dedos da mão direita durante o manuseio M-80 bombinhas. Apesar da lesão, ele não tem nenhuma cicatriz visível em sua mão. Em alguns episódios ele exibe uma enorme força, como quando uma só tacada desafiar um time de futebol profissional no "Patriot Games". De acordo com "OPai, o Filho, eo Espírito Fonz", Peter jogou futebol da escola e sua irmã menciona sua vestindo um sutiã ao jogar em "Irmã de Pedro". Peter afirma que ele pesa 293 £ em "Vestigial Peter", o mesmo que ele fez na escola. Em "Spies uma reminiscência de conosco", durante "montagem" cocô de Pedro, ele perde mais de 50 libras; passando de cerca de 330 libras a 270 libras. Ele foi submetido a uma vasectomia em "Sibling Rivalry". Ocasionalmente Peter suja-se, em lugar de destaque em "Vidas da Morte" e "When You Wish Upon aWeinstein". Após estes acidentes, ele nunca parece notar que era um resultado de seu próprio comportamento. Episódios como "Mr. Saturday Cavaleiro", "Modelo mau comportamento", "profundo Gargantas", "de Peter Two Dads" e "Abril em Quahog" show que Peter usou várias drogas como o LSD, Meth, "ecstasy", a maconha, esteróides , cocaína e crack, mas conseguiu evitar encarceramento e efeitos a longo prazo do uso dessas drogas. Em "McStroke", depois de comer hambúrgueres trinta em uma sessão, Peter sofreu um derrame que paralisou o lado esquerdo de seu corpo. Para os próximos três meses, ele passou a mancar, seu braço e perna pendurada sem vida de seu corpo, e seu olho e parte de sua boca se deslizou por seu rosto, dando-lhe um problema de fala. Este dano foi revertido completamente depois de uma sessão de cinco minutos em uma instalação de pesquisa com células-tronco. Em "The Fat Guy Strangler", a massa de Pedro faz com que ele tenha a sua própria atração gravitacional, mostrado quando Brian jogou uma maçã, um copo de água, um livro e uma televisão, que imediatamente começou a orbitar seu corpo. Em "I Toma Quagmire", é revelado que Peter costumava fumar. Peter também fuma durante um moderno-diafraque mordaça pausa em "Voltar para o Pilot". Em "Not All Dogs Go To Heaven", Peter revela como uma criança que nunca foi imunizado para a caxumba. Em "New in Town rim", Peter sofre uma insuficiência renal a partir de uma bebida energética caseiro. Brian oferece afazeres doar seus rins, que iria matá-lo. Antes da cirurgia, Dr. Hartman oferece a desistir de um de seus rins, o que ele faz e revela que os rins de Brian não poderia ter sido transferido para o corpo de Peter. Inteligência Pedro é mostrado geralmente ser um completo idiota, como ser burro o suficiente em "Stew-Roids" a pensar que pode haver uma guerra mundial 5 antes World Wars 3 e 4, porque seria tão intenso que iria "pular sobre as outras duas. ". Em "Petarded", depois de vencer um jogo de Trivial Pursuit que Lois equipado com perguntas da edição pré-escolar para que ele pudesse ganhar, ele pensa que ele é um gênio, e pelo Brian levando ele leva um exame para se candidatar ao Genius MacArthur Grant, que ele não tão terrivelmente que ele é encontrado para ser mentalmente retardado. Em "O Bebê de Quagmire", Peter acha que os bebês podem ser abortada se eles estão ou não nascido. Peter tem mostrado algumas faíscas de ser mais esperto do que aqueles ao seu redor, como em "Voltar aomadeiras" quando James Woods retorna para se vingar, Peter e Brian se livrar dele exatamente da mesma maneira que eles fizeram pela primeira vez, usando uma caixa e rastro de doces, ele faz questão que da próxima vez madeiras mostra-se eles devem fazer isso no início como ele já caiu para ele duas vezes. Peter tem idéias que ele acha que são fogo inteligente, mas muitas vezes para trás, como em "FOX-y Lady", quando ele conseguiu sua nova carteira de motorista, ele decidiu ter a fotografia tirada quando estava bêbado, por isso, se um policial puxou-o para DUI quando ele olhou para sua licença, ele pensaria que ele era bom. Assim como estava mais interessado em ouvir suas canções do que pagar qualquer atenção real. Ele também acreditava firmemente que Derek Wilcox era um Deus devido ao fato de a imagem em seu telefone fazia parecer como se ele estivesse segurando o letreiro de Hollywood, apesar de Derek compensação explicando-lhe que era apenas um truque de câmera. Carro O carro de Peter se parece muito com uma 1975 Ford LTD Station Wagon embora nenhuma marca específica foi mencionada e no comentário para "Road to Rupert" existe uma observação sobre ele ter uma TV flip-down em um meados dos anos 80 station wagonia No brasil ele é dublado por = Luiz Carlos de Moraes = ''Galeria''''' Peter e stw.jpg Peter - Mermaid.png Peter .jpeg Rihanna-peter-griffin.png Category:Os Griffins Category:Ostra bebada